Earthlings Welcome Here
by QueenieMeanie
Summary: Resident Velma Rodriguez meets Oak Falls newest patient – Castiel, a blue-eyed man, who claims to be out of this world. "Well, Spaceman, welcome to the asylum." Cas/OC Take's place after #5.16 and before #5.21


**Story Title:** Earthlings Welcome Here

**Summary:** Velma Rodriguez meets Oak Fall's newest patient – Castiel, a blue-eyed man, who claims to be out of this world, but needs help making it back to those who need him. "Well, Spaceman, welcome to the asylum." Cas/OC Take's place after #5.16 and before #5.21, a smidgen AU because of the phone call Castiel makes to Dean.

**Disclaimer: **I wished on a star, and Supernatural still didn't belong to me. "Frown-y face"

**A/N:** I swore to myself that I would not write a Cas/OC story mostly because I wasn't sure if I could do his character justice. I'm nervous as hell for putting this out there, but hey when a plot bunny bites you just have to give in. This was supposed to just be a one-shot but it grew out of control. So, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, please review, let me know I'm not crazy for wanting to write this or whatever =)

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Velma, Interrupted

Twenty-one year old Velma Rodriguez wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling today was going to be different, or at least she (desperately) hoped it would be.

Oak Falls was a boring place, despite its… inhabitants. Yes 'inhabitants' was a lot more polite than saying 'crazy people.' It was a normal hospital, for the most part, but held a special wing, designed for those with special needs.

Velma couldn't fathom why she was still here, actually she couldn't remember why she was here in the first place, but she longed for home, and was beginning to forget what the outside world was like. All she saw were white walls, most covered with paintings and ugly furniture.

Sure she was allowed outside every now and then, but it wasn't the same.

She supposed that was why she wanted something exciting to happen, wanted today to be differently. It just had to be, but unlike those other days where she wished until she was tired, today _felt_ different.

Maybe it was because she'd gotten out of the other side of the bed? She always got in on the left side, and out on the right because, well, right was never wrong, but today she'd done it the other way.

She shook her head. No, that wasn't it.

Maybe it was because breakfast hadn't sucked today? They gave her cheerios instead of that gross oatmeal. She freaking loved cheerios!

But, no, that couldn't be it either.

Oh, maybe -

"Velma, hey! Velma!"

It was like a veil had been lifted from my mind, and I found myself being pulled back (against my will) to the real world. I groaned, turning my attention to the tall girl in front of me. Her dark brown hair, hung loosely around her face, bangs covering most of her eyes. She needed a haircut.

"You ruined my third story narrative, Madison." I informed her, staring at her with a slight glare. She had interrupted my story I had a right to be annoyed with her.

It was my coping mechanism, or at least, that was what the doctor had told me. It was a way for me to escape real life, without having to actually escape it. I'd been told that, though it wasn't normal, it was helping me cope with life. Something about… pretending that it wasn't me that was actually experiencing things?

Eh, it was all a bunch of nonsense in my opinion.

I could feel my glare softening when her face scrunched up a little, and she held the teddy bear she was holding tighter to her chest. My eyes widened in panic, "No, no!" I shushed her, gently, placing my hands on her shoulders to comfort her. I looked around wildly to make sure none of the orderlies were around. "Don't do that – don't cry – I'm sorry, ok?"

"Ok!" She instantly brightened, smiling from ear to ear. I marveled at her sudden change of mood, though I should have been used to it. She'd only been around for a short time, less than six months, and always seemed to gravitate towards me. She'd never told me why she was here, but I could only guess. "I have something to tell you!" She said, suddenly bouncing up and down in front of me.

I waited for her to stop, to tell me whatever it was she needed to say, but she just kept on bouncing. I raised an eyebrow, watching the five-foot-four twelve-year-old, tiredly. "Well?" I asked, tapping my left foot impatiently, hands on my hip as I waited. My mother did this countless time whenever she was impatient with me; it was the best I could do at impersonating a normal person… whatever that was.

"Um…" she blinked at me. "What?"

"You said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

She shook her head, "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Madison, you really need to start writing things down – you know how forgetful you are."

I turned away from her, wanting to head back to my room, now that my 'story' had been interrupted there was no way I could deal with being out here with everyone, but something caught my attention. Two orderlies, burly men that looked to be in their late thirties, early forties, were holding on to a man, who was struggling against them.

He was pale, weak looking with messy chestnut hair. He was wearing hospital attire – a plain short-sleeved blue shirt, and matching baggy pants with white socks.

"Easy there, man." One of the orderlies, who now dubbed Tim –

"His name is Marcus," came a voice from beside me. Madison stood slightly to my left with her teddy bear, watching the scene unfold.

"Huh?"

"His name is Marcus," she repeated, slowly. "Not Tim."

I gaped at her. "How -" Had she read my mind?

"No, I didn't read your mind. You were kind of talking out loud – still are, actually," she pointed out, sounding amused.

"Stay out of my mind," I warned her, carefully making sure I wasn't speaking out loud again – I forgot I did that sometimes. I turned back to the commotion. Tim – no, sorry, Marcus, the taller of the two orderlies, struggled with his hold of the slightly smaller man, who apparently wasn't as weak as he appeared. He wriggled out of Marcus' hold, and shouldered him, knocking him back against the wall.

Somewhere, someone gasped.

"I do not belong here – I must aid my friends – you can't do this to me!" He shouted, ripping himself loose from the other man. Without their support, he fell to his hands and knees – apparently I'd been wrong, he was still weak.

From beside me, Madison squeaked, and grabbed my arm.

The man looked up, eyes scanning his surroundings and the sea of faces that were staring at him curiously. Then his eyes landed on Madison and me. He had the bluest eyes. They stood out from his sullen, stubble face.

I could feel Madison bury her face in my shoulder, she hated when people stared at her. I didn't mind it. I raised my hand, giving the new guy a slight wave a smiled at him. He seemed confused by my action because he tilted his head to the side. It reminded me of a lost puppy, and that made my smile grow, but I could feel it vanish when Marcus and the other orderly – who I had dubbed Steven –

("Actually his name is Cooper," piped Madison, head still buried in my shoulder.

I shushed her, and continued as though I hadn't been interrupted.)

- Cooper grabbed the human puppy and hauled him back to his feet. They dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

I frowned as I watched them go. "They're gone," I announced to the frighten girl.

"Good," she said, prying herself away from my arm. "Oh! I remember what I wanted to tell you!" I looked at her, waiting. "There's a new patient-" (I rolled my eyes. I knew this now, but I kept quiet, didn't want to take this moment from her) "- he had the room next to mine, hurt pretty bad I think. Some of the nurses were going goo-goo gaga over him. By the way, what's 'a dreamy, sex on legs, boat?"

I blinked. Ew. "I don't know," I lied. "Wait, why were you in the hospital area?"

"Hit my head in the bathroom, and knocked myself out."

I stared at her suspiciously but let it go, "Ok… well, what's the new patient's name?"

"Who?" She cocked her head to the side, genuinely confused.

For a moment I grew frustrated, I hated when she forgot things, but I knew it wasn't her fault, not really. "Never mind, Maddy. Go play," I told her, but stopped when she grabbed my wrist.

"Play with me?" She pleaded, giving me sad eyes.

I sighed; she always got me with those. "Fine, go get… checkers set up, I'll be right there."

She smiled big, and raced off, teddy bear in hand. I watched her go until she was out of site, and started walking. I found myself following the same route the orderlies had taken the new guy. For some reason, I wanted to see him.

I made it down the hall before I saw them standing outside of a door. I quickly jumped back and hid behind a large plant, pressing myself flat against the wall. I willed myself invisible.

"Man, he was strong." One of the men said, couldn't tell who it was – guy number one then. "Almost knocked me clean off my feet."

There was laughter, guy number two I guessed. "Quit whinnying, at least he's locked up, wont be too much trouble now."

"They don't pay me enough for this. What's this guy's name anyway?"

"Beats me." I heard the sound of paper rustling. "Cas-ti-el? Huh. Weird name. Probably made up."

I could hear footsteps approaching in my direction. I froze, closed my eyes and hoped they wouldn't see me.

"Velma?" Crap. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at Marcus, who was by far the most handsome orderly around. He was tall, dark haired with a friendly smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked, no smile in sight. He stared down at me, curiously.

"I…" I blinked, looking between them as my mind flooded with excuses but I panicked. "Wanted… to… see the new guy," I finished, lamely, and cursed for not coming up with something better.

Cooper shook his head. "I'm sure you'll see him around later, kid. Right now, he's on lockdown. Don't want you going near that door, got it?" He asked, pointing a stubby finger in front of my face.

I resisted the urge to bite him. "Got it," I pouted.

"Good," he said, glancing over at Marcus. "We'll walk you back to the main room," he offered, and they both stood at my sides as we walked down the hall.

Disappointed, I looked over my shoulder expecting to only see the locked door, but to my surprise the sad looking man was staring through the small window of the door. Then suddenly a hand appeared beside his face – he was waving, I realized.

And smiling, I waved back.


End file.
